undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 94
This is Issue 94 of Fear The Living, titled No Happiness. This is the eigth issue of Arc #12. Issue 94 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV Lasky walks to the back of the car, he opens the trunk, and he takes a piece of rope out of it. He walks over to Wesley and he hands him the rope. Wesley puts both of the bandit’s hands together and ties them up. Wesley then ties both of the bandit’s legs together. Wesley picks the bandit up, tosses him over his shoulder, and he walks towards the trunk. He tosses the bandit into the trunk, and he closes the trunk. “The plan doesn’t change, we go to the town, get the rest of the group. We get as much information as we can from this shit stain, and we go to were the group is.” Wesley says. “We aren’t going to torture the man are we?” Ives asks Wesley, I’m pretty sure that Ives doesn’t approve of torture if he is asking that. “Ives, we will have to resort to anything if he doesn’t want to give us information. I’m sure that if you had to decide whether to save Rose and Logan, or care for this man’s wellbeing, a man that would have killed us if Wesley, Lasky, you, and me weren’t quick enough, I’m sure you would choose to save Rose and Logan.” I say. “I’d just rather not torture a person, I’ve never liked torturing, and I never will.” Ives says. “Let’s just get going, as I’ve said before, the more we wait, the more likely something happens to Rose and Logan.” Lasky says, and he walks to the car, opens the door, and enters. “I agree, let’s get going.” I say, and I limp back to the car and I enter it. Ives and Wesley enter the car, and Ives starts up the car. The car starts, and Ives starts driving forward down the road. “I haven’t asked you something I’ve been meaning to, how’s life at the Fort? What are the rules, does it feel like life before?” I ask, I’ve wanted to know how life in the Fort is from someone who lives there, not just a pamphlet. “It has its rules of course, most of the laws from before and everyone over 16 has to find a job somewhere, but they aren’t forced to do manual labor. The job could be about anything, we need everyone to help the place keep going. It’s mostly like life before, but now and again we pick up the wrong person and end up having a killer in our hands. But from all the survivors James always gives everyone a chance. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled for your group.” Ives says. “I can’t wait to get to the Fort; I can’t wait to finally be able to live without having to worry about the damn biters. I’m sure Logan will be happy, he’ll have friends to talk to, instead of boring old me.” I say. We finally enter the town, and I see someone at the last house at the end. “Stop.” I say, and Ives stops the car. I limp towards the person, and I see that it’s X. I limp as quick as I can to him, and he turns to me. I quickly rap him into a hug. “Where’s the rest of the group? I ask him. “That’s a long story.” He responds. ---- X's POV We are all standing in a room, the two people that Ken and Wesley found from the Fort Lasky and Ives, and Me, Ashley, Ewan, D.L., Wesley, and Ken. In the middle of the room is the bandit that they captured. He’s tied up to the chair we sat him on, and we all stand in a circle around him. “Walk me through this one more time X, the bandits not only have Rose and Logan, but they have Andrew, Steve, Ben, and David?” Ken asks again. “They have them Ken, and if we don’t get the information from this bandit, then they might be doomed. I want them safe right now just as much as you do Ken, but we have to be careful about this. If we make a full on assault randomly then we could most likely die.” I say to Ken, and then I look at the bandit as he wakes up, and he starts pulling at his bindings. Wesley is the first to walk up to him, and Wesley takes out his knife. Wesley kicks the bandit’s chair over, and he holds his knife to the man’s throat. “Has anyone died so far in that maze your leader made?” Wesley asks. “No, no, no one had died when I left, I’m pretty sure that is still the case. I don’t know.” The bandit says. Wesley looks back at us, “We are going to need to know when the guard shifts are at the bandit base, to know the best time to attack. We are also going to need to know where the secret escapes are and where the exit doors are, to plant mines around all of them.” Wesley turns to the bandit, and presses his knife to the bandit’s throat again. “If I give you a piece of paper and a pencil, can you give me the guard times and the best fucking layout you can give me of the bandit base?”. “I can write down the guard times, but since I’m one of Wolf’s top lieutenants’ I can give you the blueprints of the base. Wolf’s entrusted me with one, in case I ever needed to evacuate the base.” The bandit says. Wesley stands his chair upright. He walks over to the corner of the room, and pulls out a table that we had laid out there. He puts it in front of the bandit, he places a piece of paper and a pen that we had found in the house. “Write down the guard times and breaks now.” Wesley says, and he unties the bandit’s hands. The bandit grabs the pen, and we watch as he writes down the times, he finishes then the pen slips out of his hands, and it falls to the floor. Ashley walks to the pen to take it from his reach, but he quickly grabs he head with one hand, and the pen with the other. He puts the pen to her neck, and looks around at us. Then I see D.L. run at him, and before the bandit can react he grabs the bandit’s wrist and breaks it. The bandit yells in agony, and we all watch and D.L. grabs his non writing arm, and shoves the elbow in, breaking the arm. He kicks the bandit over, and he stands over the bandit. He kicks the bandit in the chest about four times, and then he starts to punch the bandit in the face. When he finishes the bandit’s face is bloodier than how I left D.L., then D.L. spits on the bandit’s face. “Me and X are going to the gun store nearby and see if they have anything that we can use. Luckily X nabbed a few weapons from the bandits before running, which included some mines. Let’s go X.” D.L. says, and he walks out the door. I quickly follow him. ---- Ben Renolds's POV “Maybe I can inject the cure quick enough in you that he won’t notice. I always carry a spare syringe. I could crush that one and make him think I crushed the cure.” Andrew tells me. “You think I wouldn’t have recorders all around the Maze Andrew? I heard you, now I want you to put both syringes on the ground right now and crush them right now.” Wolf says. “No.” Andrew says, and he shoves the needle in my shoulder. Right as he is about to push the cure into my shoulder, a bullet flies into his head, splattering his brains and blood all over. I stumble back a little. Before I can react another bullet flies through the air, and hits the syringe in my shoulder. The cure splatters all around me, taunting me now that I can’t use it. Andrew died for me, and I couldn’t even finish what he died for. I failed him, the man that risked his life just to save me. I can barely contain the rage that overcomes me. “FUCK YOU WOLF, FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR. YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME SCARY MONSTER, YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME PERSON TO BE FUCKED WITH, WHEN IN REALITY YOU AREN’T SHIT. YOU HEARD ME? YOU AIN’T SHIT. ALL YOU ARE IS AN ASSHOLE WHO THINKS HE IS ENTITLED TO SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS. YOU AIN’T FUCKING SHIT WOLF. AND WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS WOLF. OH LOOK I’M THE BIG BAD FUCKING WOLF; I AM GOING TO HUFF AND PUFF AND BLOW YOU ALL AWAY. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WOLF? YOU ARE NOT SHIT. YOU DON’T FUCKING SCARE ME WOLF. AND YOU DON’T FUCKING SCARE MY GROUP. SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE; SOMEONE FROM THE GROUP IS OUT THERE. AND THEY WILL KILL YOU. YOU FUCKING HEAR ME WOLF, YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE. I HOPE EVERYONE ELSE IN HERE CAN FUCKING HEAR ME, BECAUSE THAT CHICKENSHIT WHO CALLS HIMSELF WOLF IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE. SO FUCK YOU WOLF, IF YOU WERE A MAN YOU WOULD HAVE ONE OF YOUR FUCKING SNIPERS PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY. BUT YOU AIN’T SHIT.” I yell, and when I finish yelling I quickly feel faint. I’m pretty sure I used whatever reserves my body had to fight the infected. But I don’t care, I would rather have a quick death. “Any last wishes Ben?” I hear Wolf’s voice say. “Yeah I have one, have one of your snipers just put a bullet in my head already. You got what you wanted, you broke me. I already ranted my guts out, no need to make me rant anymore Wolf. You win, but this was just a battle, the war isn’t over, my group will defeat your bandits Wolf, and I’ll be watching down on you. So be a man for once in your life, and just finish me off.” I say, I’m ready to be with everyone I’ve ever loved, cared for, or been friends with that I’ve lost. I look to the side, and that’s the last thing I ever see before the bullet hits me. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues